Talent Show Invite For a Demon
by Lokesheshio Hunatara
Summary: Inuyasha'a uncle Naraku sent him a letter inviting him to come watch a strange tallent show that invites demons and half demons only plus certain humans per special invitation only cn come very odd.... note:story may be changed to mature.
1. Invite

**1) INVITE**

_Dear Nephew's,_

_I_ _have reseived new's from you're father that you have never attended a Demon talent show especially made for demons in the begining of time. It so happens that this year I am hosting the tallent show, so I have taken my personal time to invite you both and you're father to come to this year's annual talent show. You're mother is welcome of course but I dought she will enjoy it she has been once before and completely disagrees with it. I hope however you and your father will join me. It will be held in the forest behined my house on the sacred ground of our ancestors as it has been for every hundred years in a different demons ancestriol home. There will be some magnifacent treats and entertainment as well as many other demons, half demons and even a few mortals worthy of our company (Or they are as ruthless as one of us). I hope to see you all the dates are: May, 16 (please arrive at 2:00 or you will miss something grand) to May, 30 (you are welcome to stay later if you wish thow) _

_Sincerely youre loving Uncle, _

_Naraku_

"Inu-yasha come on! Your so slow! If you went eny slower it would be the middle of winter before we left!" Inu-Taisho belowed from below the stair case. "Didn't you now father? He's slower then he is at the moment in the winter. So if you think he's slow now you don't wanna see how slow he is in the winter!"

Inu-yasha sighed as he finished tying his tie he hated how his elder brother and father enjoyed teasing him. He reached over and grabbed his black trench coat. 'Why did he have to get all fancy again? It's only a talent show? Whats so grand about that?' Inu-yasha speed down the stairs. "I'm ready!"

"Finally!" His father said turning from his beautiful wife who stood beside him as radient as ever. Her brown eyes reflected her face eloquently just as her husbands golden eyes did in his own face. Both had long wavy hair Inu-yasha's mothere's long and black flowed free down to about her waist while his fathere's silver hair was pulled back in a high pony tail and fell lower than his waist almost reaching his knees. Though his mother was tall for a women almost reaching 5 foot 11 his father towered over her in a kined manner (not in one of his trying to tower over and kill you manner's).

Inu-yasha sighed 'Just looking at them remineds me of how perfect they are in compareson to me!' A silver haired wirl wind went flying by him as he turned around to yell, CRASH! Him and the silver blure ran in to a small table holding a pricless lamp luckly Inu-Taisho reacted quickly enough and caught it.

"Kana! How many times have I told you not to tackle me from behined like that!" Inu-yasha was annoyed he'd at least told her this four dozen times and she still hadnt gotten it threw her head.

"I'm Sorry Inu but I couldn't help It youre not gonna be back for another 2 weeks or so!" Inu-yasha looked at his younger sister her big brown eyes and sad little frown always won him over. He sighed and rolled his eyes "It's okay I'll be back before you even notice I was gone!" She smiled "Yay! Big brother Inu will be home sooner!"

Inu-yasha sighed but he couldnt help but smile. He adored his little sister and she was the only one who could get away with calling him Inu without being completely chewed out. He helped her up and she hugged him, he hugged her back. "Don't worry you and mom will have a great time without us guy's!" Her smile broke in to a grin.

"Okay now come give you're daddy one of your big hugs!" Taisho bent down and Kana ran to him giving him a big hug. "Uph! That's my girl!" he said patting her on the back "Now you take care of mommy for me, okay?" Kana nodded as Sesshomaru entered the room.

"Are you finally ready to go slug boy?" He looked as his younger brother with a sly grin. "Hmph! Well at least I'm not a mister fancy pants 24 7!" Inu-yasha replied hartely not noticing his brother was completely ignoring him to get his hug from Kana.

"HEY! Are you even listening to me!" Sesshomaru looked up "Oh were you saying something?" Inu-yasha tightened his hands in to fists as Sesshomaru told Kana he'd see her soon and to be a good girl. As he stood-up he noticed his brothere's clutched fists. "Why are you so worked up slow poke?" His fave looked completely innocent as if he had said nothing that could possibly upset him.

"Youre impossible!" Inu-yasha yelled in his brother's face "Well thats the older brother's job you now! Making the younger ones misrable!" he smiled as if what he'd said was something kined. Inu-yasha was about to snap, he hated his prother's antagonicing.

"Okay time to load up and hit the road boy's! Just the three of us for the next two weeks and many other demons!" Inu-Taishos arm's rapped around his two son's in an attempt to hopefully bring some peace back. "We're going to have a great time! Right boy's?" "Sure!" Said Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru at the same time but in quite different tounes. Inu-yasha's in a sarcastic way and Sesshomaru's light harted 'I'm gonna tease the shit out of you Inu-yasha' way.

Taisho sighed and let his arms fall limp on his two boy's shoulders as he looked to the heavens 'What am I going to do with these boys?' Inu-yasha shruged his fatheres arm off his shoulder and took a few steps to the door to get farther from his brother. "So are we leaving yet or not?"

His mother smiled "I never thought you of all people would be excited for a talent show!" "No mother he's not excited to go for the talent show he's excited to go see Uncle Naraku and Aunt Kikyou!" Sesshomaru said hugging his mother farwell, while Inu-yasha grimenced.

He loved seing his uncle Naraku but his Aunt Kikyou gave him the shivers. She was scary she had long black hair just like her mother and brother, Naraku, her eyes though were a dull gray and she was a pristess, which was kinda odd a pristess and a deamon? What had Uncle Naraku been thinking?

"Well enyway have fun hunny!" Inu-yasha's mother told him as she embraced him in a gentle hug. "Tell my brother not to teach you something that will ruine my garden like last time!" She smiled as Inu-yasha recalled what his uncle had taught him last time that shade, lots and lots of water and electricity were good for plants (Not exactly right uncle).

"I will!" Inu-yasha smiled at his mother. "Oh Sakura," Taisho interupted "Did you make sure to pay the water bill this month 'Speaking of the garden incodent' and the electric bill?"

"Don't worry about it dear I've got it just have a fun time!" She told him kissing his cheek oh so softly "sigh Okay!"

Sakura and Kana stood in the door watching the guy's set off for Naraku's waving untill the car was out of sight.

Kana turned to her mother "Why aren't you going mama? Didn't uncle Naraku invite you to?"

Sakura looked down at her daughter and smiled "Yes but who would stay here with you? You aren't old enough to be in a big house with demons all around you that you don't now!" Kana looked a little upset like she was the reason her mother couldnt go. Sakura quickly added "But I didn't want to go enyway the talent show's really boring so I was just using that for an excuse so I wouldn't have to go! Besides I really don't want to see Kikyou, she's pretty scary!" Kana smiled "Youre right mommy Aunt Kikyou is really scary!"

With that Kana skipped inside the house while Sakura looked at the now setting sun 'What was my brother thinking inviting them to the talent show? Does he have a purpose for this? Him and my husband always have a purpose for doing something stupid!' She sighed and then smiled 'Maybe thats why thouse to idiots get along so well! Now that I think of it Naraku never liked eny of my boyfriends till Taisho! Sigh! I bet they had that planned two!'

-------------------

AN: I couldnt think of enything to write for my other story but this other idea popped in to my head so i thought id right that one. i hope the chapters are getting a little longer and im sorry i don't add more, more often ill try to get on more. that is if i can steal the computer from my dad. :D


	2. The Drive Up to Uncle Narakus house!

**The Car Drive Up to Uncle Narakus!**

"So were on the road and ready to go!" Taisho commented trying to break the horid silence. "Inu-yasha did you remember you're toothbruch and underwear?"

"DAD! Ovcourse I did!"

"I was just asking! Remember last time we went up to uncle Naraku's tou didn't have either so you had to share with you're brother and cousin Koga."

Sesshomaru laughed in his seat next to his father.

"I remember that! Inu-yasha was still a bed weter and our undies got soaked!"

Inu-yasha grimenced in that memory.

"I was only 5!" He reminded his brother in his own defence.

"So? I stopped weting the bed at 4!"

"We'll you just grew up way to fast then you're child hood remembered to catch up to you're mouth!"

Sesshomaru turned to face his brother who was siting in the back of there fathers black truck with flames down the side in red and orange. He frowned then a wide smile spred across his face. This his brother hated and made him grimence even more. What evil memory was being stured up inside his loony brother's head? Or even worse what master plan to embaress him at uncle Naraku's?

sigh Taisho smiled "I remember when Naraku use to get that smile on his face when I would get to close to Sakura. He always had a master plan or test coming up for me after he gave me that smile. I started to call it the devil's grin.'

Taisho smiled wider as he looked at his son's who had begon to argue again. 'Me and Naraku use to argue so much! He was so protective over Sakura! He was 100 and I was only 50, he said I was to old for Sakura. I thought he was full of shit. I mean come on me and him are demons! We live longer so we fined wives later in life, right?'

"I am so not going to do enything to embares my self at this talent show!"

"I bet you are! I bet as soon as you step out of the car you're mouth will drop open then you'll take a step and fall right on you're face and everyone will stare at you!"

"Will not! The only one that's ever happened to was you!"

"When did we even get on this topic?"

"I don't now maybe when you started acting like a little kid and saying babyish things like that were going to happen to me!"

"Well you responded to them so that must make you a baby to right?"

Inu-yasha slamed himself against the back of his seat crossing his arm's against his chest. His brother was strange! He acted like a child half of the time, even though he was 17, and the other half the time he was a serious, smart and scarily none emotional guy (or just a gentle man). Other times his brother would have strange logic that most of the time would be correct.

Inu-yasha absolutely hated it!

Taisho laughed.

"You now watching the two of you remineds me of when I first wanted to ask Sakura out! You're uncle Naraku always found a way to creat an argument with me when I came over and then would tell you're mother I was unworthy of her!"

"Here we go again!" Inu-yasha grumbled 'Uncle Naraku may have been partially right! My mother could have done so much beter than this guy!'.

His father had told them this story so many times it even made the child like acting Sesshomaru bord (that is when Sesshomaru is acting like a child).

Sesshomaru changed positions in his chair so he was looking out the window his seat belt running across his cheast. He set his head on his hand and proped his elbow on the car door so he could look out his window properlly, watching the tree's and the sky go by.

"That's for sure!" he whispered in respons to Inu-yasha's comment as there father continued telling the story not realising that neither of his son's were paying attention, and not realising this was probablly the 15th million time he'd told this story to them.

"Yes it was a fine spring day when I meet you're mother! I was only 50 whitch for a demon was very young it was considered the same as 17 human years! And you're mother was only a year younger than that, 16 human years!"

Inu-yasha new his parents had gotten married young, even though his father was a demon he still didn't consider 50 years young!.

"She was beautiful, but none of the guy's would approach her because of her half brother Naraku always sheltering his younger sister! So when I asked Sakura out she was so thriled and thought how brave I was!"

"Hah! Now she probably thinks that you were just dumb!"

Taisho let this comment from his eldest son go by as he continued, till he got to the end.

-------------------(1 houer later still in the car)

"Naraku and me had fights almost every time I came over and it got worse till at 53: human years 20, I in the mist of a fight told him I loved her so much I wanted to marry her and make sure no one else had her! Then I also told him that I honered him as the man of his house hold and asked for her hand in marrige! Naraku had smiled apparently he had been waiting for this and this had been the seconed time I'd asked him."

(First time was 2 years earlyer when Sakura was 19, Taisho had asked under calmer sercumstances Naraku had smiled and said no flatly and walked off.)

"He to my suprise said 'You better take good care of my dear little sister! Or else I'll hunt you down like the dog you are!' And we'll I bet you boy's now the rest how you're father was shocked and well, you're mother's probably told you about the wedding so many times it is glued in you're heads!"

Both boy's rold there eyes and thought to themselves.

'It wasn't mom who's told us so many times It's printed in ourr heads!'

"And so that's the end of the sto..."

Taisho smiled about to finish the last sentence of this long dull story (I guess if you've heard it as many times as thesse boy's it would be dull and boring) to look at his son's and then realised in annoyance that they both had there elbow's proped on the door's looking out the window's heads on their hands most likely in there own little world (They had probablly been in there own little worlds for the last hour or so).

Taisho yelled furiously.

"Why aren't you boys listening? This story is really important to you're old man!"

Both boy's not moving an inch responed with:

"And so that's the end of the story! You both now the rest or at least you should you're it!" (exactly as there father had always said after the story)

Taisho sighed.

'I guess maybe I've told that story to many times!'

Taisho finally gave up and turned on the radio.

'These boy's are either fiting, quiet, talkative or being pains in the ass's! I hope they get attatude adjustments after this!'

He put his hand on the volume button and put the music on high. The boys sat there not realising that the story told how there was always a plan behined there uncle and father's actions (most of the time though a silly prank)

----------------

AN: Sorry I'm slow I'm trying here to stay caght up. If this chapter doesn't make much sence I'm really sorry just pay a lot of attention to the last part k? Thanku for reading my work! It show's me someone cares!


	3. Arrival At Uncle Narakus

**Arrival at Narakus**

"Were here!"

"Finally!" Inu-yasha said grabbing his black coat from the car, he'd taken it off from the heat.

Sessshomaru got out of the car stretching his arms his black jacket in his left hand.

"Ahhhh! Finally is defenetly right! Dad you have got to be the slowest driver in the world!"

"Why'd we have to were suits eny way?" Inu-yasha complained losining his over tight tie.

"Because this is a talent show! And believe me you wanna look nice!" Taisho told his sons who appeared to be ignoring him.

"Inu-yasha! Sesshomaru! Uncle Taisho! Hey guys your late, were about to start. Come on!"

"Cousin Koga! It's good to see you!" Inu-yasha embraced his cousin and pat him on the back.

Koga was only about 6 foot with dark black hair and brown eyes. Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru were both a bit closer to there fatheres height. Taisho was 6 foot 9 while they were 6 foot 4

"Ya I missed you guys. This is my first talent show too I'm really excited!"

"I wodent have guessed!" Sesshomaru commented coming up behined his brother and cousin wrapping his arms around them. "It is also mine so why don't we have fun?"

Inu-yasha and Koga developed a fealing of dread. Sesshomaru and his twisted meaning of fun.

Taisho chukled.

"If were late we better hurry! Is Kaito here yet?" Taisho asked as they all began to walk up the green hill in to the forest. THe talent show had to be held in the depest part of the forest so that it wouldn't be heard by humans.

"Oh yes!" Koga remembered "Cousin Kaito and a whole hourd of other deamnos are already here. Dad said it's ganna start in ten minutes! I wonder what we should expect?" Koga bounded off in excitment as Inu-yasha and the otheres followed up the hill and threw the forest.

---------

"Wow!" Inu-yasha stared in shock his eyes twice there normal size.

"Thats a lot of deamons!" Sesshomaru commented as his eyes went wide. Then he caught a girl demons eyes and she waved flirtily he turned his head having no intrest at all.

"When did Naraku have enough time to build a stadium like this in here? And with a dome?" Taisho asked as he stared in amasement.

They had entered from a small looking dome that only looked to be ten feet in hight but once in the inside it went deep down in to the ground. There was a whole stadium, it was dark in there with some lighted lanterns, several balconies full of demons and then there was a stair case going down and a lower section for demons to sit. On the lower section there was a part with many demons siting as if they were competedors in something in the middle was a big chair, and in front of these chairs was a long stage and then more seats.

"Oh that? Me and dad have been working on it for a long time!" Koga said with a smile.

"Wow! You did this? Just the two of you? Amazing!"

"Thank you Uncle Taisho!" Koga bowed "Now follow me and I'll show you to your seats!"

Koga took off down the stair case to a lower balcony about 20 feet above the lower stage to the very front.

"Here's were you'll be siting!" Koga pointed to four empty seats in the very front row. "I'll be sitting with you guys!" a smile was planted on his face.

"Were's Aunt Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inu-yasha cringed at the thought of his aunt.

"Will she and Uncle Naraku be joining us?" Sesshomaru continued.

"Oh no!" Koga said as he sat himself down in the closes seat to the wall. "Dad entered in the contest! And mom doesn't like coming! Besides she's not allowed after what she did last time she was here!"

"What did she do?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he took his seat imbetween Inu-yasha and there father. Taisho sighed.

"You don't wanna know trust me!" They all looked at him then shruged there sholders.

"Oh well!" They said and got them selves comfortable in there seats as the lights dimed.

"I wonder what kinda tallent show it is?" Inu-yasha asked.

_"Ladies and gentlemen of the demon comunity!" _a man on a speaker anounced as he came out from the left side of the stage the lanters hanging on the balconies went out and the only lights were the very dimed spot light on the speaker. _"I would first like to welcome you and thank you for coming to my humble home and the 100th talent show after another long waite! Welcome to the demon talent show!" _

Everyone clapped and cheered so Inu-yasha and his reletives siting with him clapped.

"Hey it's Uncle Naraku!" Sesshomaru pointed out as they continued clapping. Inu-yasha looked down to see his tall dark haired uncle.

"Yup thats your mothers half brother!" Taisho commented.

"For half siblings Uncle Naraku and Mom sure do look a heck of a lot alike!" Sesshomaru said as there uncle broke back out on the speaker.

_"Okay this year as you all know we had a vote on what to do! Two of the options were really popular: Fights for blood, or real talent such as sining or dancing ect. And the out come was..." _Naraku opened a peace a paper. _"Aperently youve all spoken you want a battle for blood!" _

Everyone cheered even louder.

_"Before we start thought there is one rule for the audience! No entering the battle for your own blood lusting hunger! Got it? And the contestence will go until I or another of the Demons who entered a canadent says it's done, a canadit beggs for a forfit, or if one of them are killed!"_

Koga and Sesshomaru looked at eachother in confussion and shrugged there sholders.

Inu-yasha, inbetween the two of them, looked on in intrest. _'A battle? Intresting! With whom though?' _His head which had been placed on his hand had been raised so that it now set on both his hands and his elbows on the edge of the railing.

Taisho just looked on not suprised or intrested. .

"Dad! What is this?" Sesshomaru asked his father in a whisper "Isn't this suppose to be just a talent show?"

"Ya uncle what the hell is this?" Koga asked a little figity now that he new it was a fight possibly to the death but with who?

"It's a demon talent show!" Taisho reminded his oldest son "Which meens without blood it wont entertain the gests!"

The two boys fell silent.

Then he glanced over at Inu-yasha as he saw him move forward. He was shivering, from excitment. Taisho looked at his youngest son with a mixed confusion.

_'Aperently the demon blood in Inu-yasha is as strong as Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru has developed the ice-heart situation to stay calm no matter what! Blood being shed every were and he wants some he can remain calm, that is when he needs to. Thats probablly why he acts like a kid the rest of the time! ...But Inu-yasha's eagerness for his first sight of real blood...that botheres me! Not even I was that excited at my first talent show!'_ Taisho looked on at his son who eagerly waited for the talent show but then he himself was pulled back in to the talent show as the first two competeders came out, a man dressed in rags and a demon pet, dog/ monkey like.

-----------------

_"And now for the final round for today!" _Naraku announced.

_'Even Naraku looks like he'd rather be watching a real talent show. Maybe even a part of the adience!' _Taisho noted as he looked around. _'Then again I bet the rest of them are still longing for real blood shed and a good battle!' _

"How many of these a day are we going to have to watch dad?" Sesshomaru bent down whispering to his father.

"Ten a day and there only in the evenings so the rest of the day you can do what ever you want!" Taisho told him.

"Good this bores me! Are these mortals adn pets of demons?" Sesshomaru paused "I also heard that in some places in Japan Demons still keep some humans as...as pets. Is it true dad?"

Now it was Taisho's turn to pause.

_"The big fannaly for tonight should be the best fight of tonight! And just a reminder these are only the begining the winneres of tonight will go on and the best fighteres of each night will have to battle every night for the most thrilling battl..."_ Naraku's voice was no longer heard by Sesshomaru and Taisho.

"...Yes! These are mortlas and demons all pets of true powerful demons!"

"...If Uncle Naraku had to particapate becuase he's the host then who...who did he enter?"

"I don't know! But knowing Naraku I dought he would ever put a mortal in harm! Maybe we'll see his tomorrow? You can ask him tonight okay? Now just watch!" Taisho and Sesshomaru turned back to the next match.

Inu-yasha and Koga were now totally in to it watching intently trying to learn more moves.

_"Now for the final round!"_

A girl with black long hair put back in a braid and a demon four times her size came out. The demon was the color red, wearing armer and looked rather intellagent and strong compared to the other demon pets that had been entered.

"You Girl!" His voice boomed out. "Step Out Of The Shadows And Meet Your Doom!"

The girl stayed in the shadows. You could only make out her long black hair that reached about her ankles in a braid and her soft looking figure.

"So confedent of yourself are you?" the girls voice was light but strong and stern as it carried around the room.

"Come Out And Fight Me Punny Mortal! Its Such An Insult That I Have To Fight A Mortal Woman For My First Fight! So I Wanna End It Quickly!"

"Mortal?" Inu-yasha and Koga said as one. "Theres mortals fighting in this?"

"Fine!" The girl stepped out so the light hit her beautiful figure and the audience gasped at her beauty.

_----------------------------------------------  
_AN: I wanted to do singing and dancing and stuff but its so hard to get you to get the real feal of the music and stuff so I didnt do that other wise I woulda maybe ill try it on utube! if i can figure it out Sigh oh well ! ENjoy


	4. A GOdess of Beauty In War

**A Goddes Of Beauty In War**

Her long braid was behined her back tightly put together so it couldn't fall apart. If you looked closely (when up close unless you are a hanyo or demon you should be able to see it from were your siting), you could see lightly colored golden streaks mixed with some silver. Her figure was that of a 17 year old girls, a good figured 17 year old girl. She wore a easy move in outfit, a bit fancy but not way to fancy. It was a black with armor plates on the sholders, like a demon slayer of the olden days. On top of that she wore a pink and purple silk scarf around her neck and then it went down and wrapped around her waist and the rest flowed to end between her knees and waist. Also to add to her mysteri were golden chains on her wrists and silver ones around her ankles, probablly making it more difficult to fight (let alone walk).

The girl pulled out a pair of metal claws.

"Hmph!" The demon laughed. "You Think Thoes Can Hurt The Mighty Perotchikero? Then Your A Crazy Mortal Setting Your Own Death Bed!"

The girl tied them on her hands and held them tight.

"My brother gave these to me and they are as good as any demons claws!" She informed him. "And if your going to just stand there and talk me to death then you'll never finish this!"

"How Dare You! How Dare You Asume Im Just Talk!"

"Well Thats All Your Doing!" She remarked a touch of bordum in her voice.

-------

_'Mortals? There have been mortals in this? Oh man! Now I feel bad about getting all excited!' _Inu-yasha looked over at Koga to see he also looked ashamed. _'At least I'm not alone!'_

-----

"And I find it quite annoying that they'ed put me up against a demon such as you! If I lost to you my pride would be shattered!"

"Die Mortal!" Perotchikero yelled as lunged in toattack her with his raiser sharp claws.

---

"Wow he's fast!" a demon behined commented.

"That mortal doesn't stand a chance!" another said.

"She'll probablly be done in a minute!" a third said.

"Don't count her out quiet yet!" Taisho pointed out. The demons behined looked back at the stage to gasp in shock. The girl had parrleied the attack with her claws.

"Amazing!"

"Such strength for a mortal? Wow!"

_'Is she really just a human girl?' _Sesshomaru wondered as he watched her move as graceful as a swan but hit with blows as strong as a demon.

_'WOW!'_ Inu-yasha was really geting in to it now. He leaned on the balcony his eyes watching with such consentration. Koga joined him after another minute, along with Sesshomaru.

_'This mortal is amazing! But what more could I expect from one of Narakus enteries?'_ Taisho thought as he leaned back in his chair and rested his head on his hand to watch the out come of the final battle of the night.

------

"Did you just sharpen thouse this morning? They look pritty deadly! Or are they just for show?" the girl commented as she did a summersalt in the air over his head. "Just like your talking me to death?"

"Mortal Stand Still!" Perotchikero howled at the girl who was now bouncing around his head at a top speed.

"So you can cut my head off? No way!" She commented as she scratched his neck with her own hand made claws.

"ARGH!!! Mortal Brat! I'll Tear You Limb From Limb!"

"That is if you can catch me!" she reminded him.

He lunged at her she was in the corner of the stage. She jumped.

"Theres No Escaping Little One! You Will Never Make It Over My Head!"

"Who said that was my goal dust bunny?" She said as she sweped his neck with her claws making a long gach across his neck and while she was at it she widened the scratch shed made earlier. Then the demons hand came across to grab her she pulled out a hidden sword and stabbed his hand which made the demon blead all over the ground the stage was now becoming a bright red color were the demon was standing. His was bleading really baddly now. The girl stood behined him so the demon now faced the corner she pulled out another sword from her other sleeve and held it with two hands ready to attack.

"ROAR!!!!!" Perotchikero looked to the sky holding his hand with the sword still placed in the center of his palm, he was in great pain. Then he turned and charged the girl whose back was still to him, his eyes filled with rage and blood lust. The girl turned her sword and with one clean sweep she cut the huge demon in half, bringing his upper half up over her head as she pulled her sword up she splattered some blood on her face from the demon, and was adding even more blood to the other victoms of death on the stage. She looked at the blood and her eyes showed disgust at the sight of the red crimson stains on her face and cloth.

-------

The audience was stuned in to silence.

Inu-yasha could see his uncle, the look on his face showed he was more suprised then anyone at the victore.

_'Wasn't that Naraku's entrie?'_ Taisho wondered as he too saw the look on Narakus face and he too became apart of the dumb shocked audience, his eyes widdening in shock.

_'A mortal girl? She isn't even older than me and she took him down as if it had been me or eny other demon in there! Who is she?' _Sesshomaru wondered his shock showing on his face but more curiosity then shock. Inu-yasha and Koga were in utter shock there faces showing it as much as enyone elses.

-------

"I thought you may have been able to back up your words, but as I first assumed you were just talk!" She clean her sword from the blood on a peace of blue cloth attached to her beltthen she re-sheth it in her sleeve. She then pulled her other sword out of the demons palm and cleaned that one as well then sheathing it. Then she slammed her fist in to her other palm and bowed "Ich bete zur Sicherheit meiner Feindseele innen zu den Händen des Gottes oder der Teufel von nach dem Leben!"

----

_'German?' _Sesshomaru noted _'She looks to be Japanese! Maybe that would explain those golden, but more yellow looking streaks in her hair! The silver ones though I haven't a clue as to were they come from and her monsterous strength. Were did that come from? Were did she come from? She's such a young girl I wonder what type of torcherous training she went through to become so strong so young?'_

As Sesshomaru wondered in silence the girl exited off the stage bowing one final time to the adience who were still all stunned to do enything.

Then Sesshomaru begain to clap after that his brother followed by Koga and then the whole audience, broke out in to an upprore of cheeres.

-------

_'WHAT?!?! Sesshomaru?! Well this has taken an unexpected turn.' _Taisho notted as he looked at the three boys sitting next to him, clapping along with them. _'Naraku I think this may turn out to be a better plan then we thought it would be!'_ a smile broke across his face as he looked at the three boys but he look settled on Sesshomaru a bit longer then the otheres. _'Especially if he's interested!'_

-------

The girl paused at the end of the stage were she'd exit off of and looked out at the audience her eyes caught on to a mand in the balcony closes to the stage.

_'So thats Inu-Taisho? That must be his gang, two sons and his nephew.' _

---

_'She's looking at me? No,'_ Sesshomaru looked at his father '_she's looking at father. Why? Does he know her?'_

"What is it Sesshomaru?"

"Oh nothing father!" Sesshomaru turned his eyes back to the stage. _'Gone!' _the girl had left the stage. _'I have to fined out who she is!' _

The chearing calmed down as the demons begain to talk of the last battle as they all headed tourd the nerest exit to fined there sleeping courteres for the next week or so (if they were family it was accustom for them to stay longer and help with clean up dutty.

--------------

"How long is it going to take us to get to the exit?" Koga complained.

"Maybe until you grow gray hair!"

"Ya right Sessshomaru! When that happens you'll probablly be in a wheel chair and wearing dippers again!"

"No I wont cousin! You wanna know why? Because I alredy have silver hair which means I'll still be in my youth and you'll be an old man!" Sesshomaru flonted his figure and combed his hand threw his hair making him look really hot.

_'Oh god!' _Koga thought as he hit his head.

_'Damn it! I hate to even think it but my brother looks so hot when he flonts his hair!' _Inu-yasha thought as he also hit his head.

-----------

_'There's Sesshomaru for you! He's accting like a prince of his own land again!' _Taisho thought also resting his head in his hand_ Sigh _Then he looked up and smiled and threw his hair to one side. _'My eldest son is so strange! He's either like this or the serious scary guy who rejects girls every day and doesn't feel bad at all! That Sesshomaru scares even me!' _Taisho looked at his youngest son who was getting his hair all scrambled up and rearranged by his elder brother. _'Then again my youngest son can be scary at times to! They don't scare me as in they could hurt me just in how they may turn out in life, that...that worries me! As a father espacially, a demon dad.'_

_-------------------_

"Could you stop rearranging my hair?" Inu-yasha yelled at his older brother the line to the exit wasn't moving much so they were at a stand still.

"What do you think Koga does he look as sexy as me now?"

"Hmm," Koga was rubbing his chin with his hand in deep thought. "maybe if you rearranged it this way?" Koga said as he leaned froward to change what Sesshomaru had done to Inu-yasha's hair.

"How about that?" Koga asked Sesshomaru who turned his brothers head up so he could see it.

"Nah!"

"Then how about like this?" Koga said rearranging his hair for a final time. Sesshomaru walked around his younger brother to stand beside Koga. They both begain rubbing there chins in thought as Inu-yasha stood there his anger boiling up.

Sigh "I guess my brother will never be able to catch up to my superiority in the looks section!" Sesshomaru said as he rubbed his temple as if he had just gone threw a lot of work for nothing.

"I think he's right Inu-yasha your going to be in his shadow forever! Well at least you can keep the girls that he breaks the hearts of right? Maybe even mine to!"

"Yes your quite right Koga you defenetly are also his supperior when it comes to the looks department!" Sesshomaru said turning to Koga who broke out in a grin.

"Why thanks!" Inu-yasha said sarcasticly as he walked over to his father to get away from the two older boys.

"Poor baby going off to hide behined his big daddy demon!" Sesshomaru commenets to Koga.

"Ya what a kitten!"

"No you meen crouching dog!"

"That ain't no dog! Let alone a wolf!" Koga told Sesshomaru pointing at Inu-yasha. They both begain to laugh.

"Hey, hey I got an idea! How about we make a female farm?"

Sesshomaru smiled at the idea while on the inside he shouted _'NO GIRLS!!!!! There always climbing all over me and never leaving me alone!'_

"Thats a great idea Koga! I meen with our looks, how could eny female alive resist us?" Sesshomaru said fliping his hair back behined him.

"Umm..." Koga and Sesshomaru turned looking every which way to make sure Koga's mom, Kikyo wasn't around.

"Hey Koga!" Sesshomaru whispered to him. "If your mom's a dead woman brought back to life how does that work to make you?"

Koga paused.

"I haven't a clue and I don't really want to know!"

"Ya I wouldn't eaither!"

------

"Thoes two are so annoying! So what if I'm a year younger than Sesshomaru and three months younger than Koga? They shouldn't have the right to tease me like that!"

Taisho chuckled.

"They do It because they know they can get you to react! I'd think you would have figured it out by now."

"Hmph!" Inu-yasha folded his arms "Well I guess I'm just not that smart!"

"Ya I'd have to agree with you there my boy!"

"...!! DAD!!!!"

"What? Were you expecting me to pat your back and say 'No of course your not dumb son your just a bit slow!' Or something like that?" Taisho put his arm around his son. "Oh kay, of course you aren't..."

"Get off me! I don't need your fake reaction!" Inu-yasha said shuving his father's arm off him. "When is this line going to move out of here??" he begain to look around impatiently. Then he saw Sesshomaru approching him. "Oh great now what do you want?"

"Oh I just wanted to see if the lines moved enywere!" Sesshomaru said casually.

"No it hasn't so go back over by the stage!" Inu-yasha responded tensing up as his sixth sence kicked in: The Brother Scence. He had that fealing that he was up to something. _'Whats he up to now?' _

"Why so on edge little brother?" Sesshomaru asked smoothly yet inosently.

_"Wait! Were's Koga?"_

"NOOGIE!" came a shout from behined him as Koga topled over his cousin messing up his hair as they started rolling down the stairs to the stage. As they came closer to Sesshomaru he steped out of the way and followed them down walking at his own leasier of a pace, with a coy smile covering his smug mug. (In reality though a face of pure beauty).

Inu-Taisho shook his head as he walked besid his oldest son with a smile.

"Oh why do you ever love teasing your darling little brother so much?"

Sesshomaru's cold response was.

"He is my younger brother he will always just be my younger brother!"

Inu-Taisho looked at his son with a sigh. His face now held no exprecion as he looked back ahead of him to fined Inu-yasha and Koga wrestling on the blood covered stage.

_'He always change's his mood so quickly but he's not afraid to show his real emotion! He should be a actor! I wonder if he will be? He is taking an acting class this year.' _Inu-Taisho noted as a big smile covered Sesshomaru's face as he went to help Koga. _'Poor Inu-yasha! I bet this has something to do with Sesshomaru's fluffy! Well he's bound to fined that thing soon enough, along with much more fun!' _Taisho smiled. _'The both of them!'_

-----

AN: Dont get mad at me if i use this title again! A Goddess Beauty In war. Sesshi 17 right? Then Inu 16 and Girl is 17. Girl wishes to go bakc to her time. Is Miroku in this yet????? Sessh Kag in another life (maybe it could work) AHHH!! Im thinking of naming a charecter adn because i keep spelling and like that by accadent! Oh and the german I couldn't fined how to say it in japanese! What it means? Youll have to fined out later :D Sesshi sais something coily yet smoothly! Kay you'll fined out who girl is in next chapter i promis! Do you like the mistery of Taisho and Naraku? He also comes in next chapter.


	5. Uncle Naraku

**Uncle Naraku!**

"This isn't funny!" Inu-yasha yelled at his brother and cousin. "You're making me get my new tux all dirty!"

"Well it's your own fault!" Koga laughed.

Sesshomaru stood there grinning like a fool.

Once Sesshomaru had joined Koga they had thrown Inu-yasha to the ground at least several times and would have continued to corner him and throw him against the crimson stage over and over again if Naraku hadn't come up from one of the side stages.

"What are you boy's doing to poor Inu-yasha?" he asked.

When Koga saw his father he immediately backed off. Inu-taisho looked up from where he was standing (right below the stage. Far enough so that if blood splattered his suite wouldn't get dirty.)

"Are you just letting these older boy's beat up your youngest Taisho?" he asked Inu-taisho looking him in the eyes a frown embedded on his face.

"Ah! You know boy's Naraku! You just got to let them be! It's all a part of life!"

A smile spread across both the older men's faces as they recalled past memories.

"So indeed they do!" Naraku commented after a moment. "Any way! How about I take you all through a back way so you don't have to wait forever to get out!"

"Yes!" Inu-yasha said forgetting the bulling he just went through completely.

"Hah! See recovered all ready!" Inu-taisho said with a laugh.

"Well," Inu-yasha said with a huff "I can't help it! Getting out of here quicker means I don't have to entertain these two fools!"

"Who says you get to stop entertaining us?" Koga complained, recovering from his father's surprise appearance.

"Yeah!" Sesshomaru said wrapping his arm around his little brother and whispered very loudly inn his ear so that the other's could hear. "Tonight you'll be my main anchore for entertainment!"

Inu-yasha turned red with anger. Koga snickered as Inu-taisho rolled his eyes at his son's antagonizing of his youngest boy. Naraku just stood there a blank expression on his face.

"And those types of jokes are annoying the hell out of me!" Inu-yasha said pushing his brother off him and stomping off.

Sesshomaru and Koga burst out laughing. Koga put his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder to steady himself, as Inu-yasha realized he didn't know where he was going and came back glaring at his brother.

The older boy's burst out in to laughter once more. This time both falling to the floor, Koga began to roll side to side.

"Y-you're expression!" Koga gasped in between fits of laughter.

"Is one in a million!" Sesshomaru finished also in between laughter. The two boys began to hit their fists on the floor to help calm down their laughter.

"One of the million faces you get from him!" Inu-taisho said smiling. "That's my boy!" he said hugging Inu-yasha.

"He is indeed!" Naraku said smiling at this now realizing what had happened. "They both are!"

Inu-taisho smiled as Inu-yasha pushed away his arm and growled at him quietly between his clenched teeth, he managed to ask his uncle which direction was the way out.

"Oh! Walk straight and turn right! You go up the red stare case there and you should end up at a trap door, open that and you'll reach my house- where I insist you all stay!"

Inu-yasha headed out.

"Just to warn you though! Your aunt's waiting for you at the top!"

This made Inu-yasha stop again, shuttering where he stood. He waited for the rest of them to catch up.

Sesshomaru began teasing him about how scared he still is of their aunt Kikyo.

"Hey wittle brother," he cooed "want me to hold your wittle hand?"

Inu-yasha glared at his brother.

"I despise you!"

"I know!" he said smiling like the demon he truly was.

Koga burst out laughing yet again at Sesshomaru's cunning wit.

"My, my," Naraku sighed "at times I think my son to be more of a haiena then a wolf demon!"

At this the two older men broke out in a loud heavy laughter, while Inu yasha laughed in to his hand to keep from getting bonked (which happened any way) while Sesshomaru just smiled and chuckled to himself.

"Well your the one who provided my geains old man! Damn it!"

Naraku looked at his son smiling, his hands folded neatly in front of his stomach.

"I only provided half of them you dim wit!"

Everyone laughed again.

_'Poor Koga!' _Sesshomaru thought to himself chuckling yet again.

"Oh yes, by the way Inu taisho! I insist that you and you're family join us for dinner! We have someone I would greatly like to introduce you to!"

"Well," Inu taisho replied as he followed his old friend up the steps "if you insist!"

"Which I do!" Naraku said as he opened a hatch to the old house to reveal a calm room with a woman siting in the middle of the room.

"Welcome!" she said with a smile her long black hair pulled back in a low set pony tail. She wore a light pink kimono with a purple outline, and purple bow. She sat comfortably on a light tan colored couch.

"Hello sister-in-law, Kikyo!" Inu Taisho said with a smile.

--

The long old victorian table was set up in theire huge dinning room. It was a long rectangle covered in a white table cloth. The food that revealed itself on the table by it's aromas smelled devine.

"Wow Uncle Naraku! Who cooked this?" Inu Yasha asked his mouth watering.

"Kikyo." Came his simple reply.

"Really aunt Kikyo? Thats amazing!" Sesshomaru said to his aunt as his uncle pulled out her chair for her to sit down.

"Oh it was nothing!" There aunt said with a smile "Your uncle gives me to much credit! The new girl helped me with most of it!"

"The new girl?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat himself next to his father at the opposite side of the table. His brother desiding to sit on his fathers other side across from him.

"Oh you'll meat her soon enough!" Kikyo said with a smile.

"Any way Naraku why are there so many empty seats?" Inu Taisho asked.

"Oh well let's see! Im sitting at the head, you at the other, Kikyo to my right, Koga to my left, Sesshomaru to your right and Inu Yasha to your left. I was expecting my sister to sit down there along with my beloved little niece but we have been changed to only seven or eight."

"So where are the other two?" Sesshomaru asked as he set his napkin over his lap.

"One of them I know will be here shortly and the other may not even come at all!"

"Why not?" Inu Taisho asked him as he reached over for the plate, that his doggy nose was picking up held stake in it.

"She likes to keep to herself a lot and do other things, she's a ver strange mortal girl!"

_'Mortal?'_ Sesshomaru wondered as his father passed him the stake and he took it piling as much of it as he could on to his plate.

_'Well apparently someone's mannares have gone out the window tonight! Or maybe he left them in his 'other' suite?' _Inu Taisho wondered.

"Excuse me sir!" a butler approched Naraku and whispered something in his ear. The buttler had a small pony tail pulled back in a purple band and wore a nice suite like most butlers do when on duty in the house. But instead of the usual white or black sash around the waist his was the same color purple as his hair band.

"Well tell him to come in!" Naraku barked as he did the butler bowed and went off tourds the door to bid someone entry. "Inu Taisho, Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, Koga I would like you all to meat someone very special! He will be particapating in this turnoument as one of the only mortals. Please welcome my entry Bankotsu of the band of seven!"

With this dramatic introduction a tall boy (about six foot four) entered the room. His hair was pulled back in a long black braid reaching about his knees in length. His hair held a few silver and gold streeks. His eyes were bright saphires and he wore a white kimono with a light blue thin kimono over it.

_'His hair! It's just like that girls! Except the streeks are more vibrent in his hair, much more vibrent!' _Sesshomaru noted _'I didn't get to see her eyes so I wouldn't know! But... is it possable that my eyes were deceiving me? Could this be the one i saw and the beautiful girl just a figure of my imagination?' _

"Excuse me," Sesshomaru said finally finding his voice "did you, I mean have you fought yet?"

Bankotsu smiled.

"No, I have not! I know what your thinking, but no that wasn't me!"

"Aha, I was hoping it wasn't!"

"She's quite attractive isn't she?"

"Yes quite!"

"She's my twin sister!"

"It figures!" Sesshomaru said as he picked up his cup.

Inu Taisho was shocked and Inu Yasha even more so.

"No way! That cute mortal who was in the final round, your her brother?"

"Yes! I'm her twin brother!"

"Awsome! Do we get to meat her? Are you the one who made her those claws to fight with? Did you teach her to fight like that? COuld you teach me?" Inu-yasha riddled him with questions.

"No," Bankotsu said a hint of laughter in his voice as he took a seat beside Sesshomaru enjoying the thought of his sister being thought of so well by such high ranking demons. "my sister taught herself and became in a way an eighth member of the band of seven. Technaqly our younger brother made them for her but he's more like an older brother in the way he acts. His name is Suikotsu, he's the only one of my six brothers that will be joining us later in this tournament."

"Whats your sisters name?" Inu Yasha asked before Sesshomaru could even atempt to ask casually without sounding eager. Which his brotehr didn't do either of correctly. However before Bankotsu could turn to him and answer Inu Taisho asked Bankotsu a question and being the superior of the two Bankotsu had to answer him.

"What of the rest of your brothers?" Inu Taisho asked out of his own curiosity for he, and everyone who had attended this tournament more than twice in the past, knew that mortals who entered had to have such extreme skills that it could challenge the one entering them.

Bankotsu chuckled.

"The rest of my brothers are, more peacful then the three of us." he didn't know how else to put it. "Me and my sister have superior fighting skills and Suikotsu superior techniques in manufacturing wepons."

For wearing such clothes he seemed to still be of the modern day with such speach.

"The rest of our brothers can fight but wish not to, they also have their own specific talents." he grinned as he said this eying Sesshomaru who ignored this. "They also need to take care of our parents and their families."

Inu Taisho caught that Bankotsu became serious as he added this last part.

"Why would they need protecting in this day and age?"

Bankotsu chuckled.

"Well you see sir we live in a small village that is still in a part of the world that hasn't been touch by as much modern activities and devises."

"You could say they live in a type of time warp!" Naraku added. "Between us and the past! They need to protect their village and families from demons and warriors that may enter in the form of spirits. At times i belive, and they also can send their children to modern schools and do certain modern activities! It's aughly confusing so I wouldn't recomend having him trying to explain it to you."

"I agree," Inu Taisho said rubbing his head "my head already hurts and you didn't barely explain anything!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as Inu Yasha just looked back and forth at his father and uncle not geting any of this. Kikyo and Koga didn't seem to care, they'd probably already hurd all this before any way.

"So did you and your, sister practice in the fields tehn?" Sesshomaru asked casually.

"Well to a degree yes! We would do lots of different training methods to make work more fun."

"Interesting," Sesshomaru said under his breath as the butler reappered opening the doors so that some servants could enter and set a splendid meal in front of the guests and hosts.

"Well thats enough tournament, and training talk! Everyone dig in!" Naraku insisted as he himself filled his plate as full as possible with all the goods on the table.

Rost pork chops, lamb, stake, grilled onions, corn on the cob and uncooked meat for those who prefered it (this semed to go untouched by all but Koga who digged in to this happily). Mashed potatoes were set in a silver plater with a a small pitcher of the finest home made gravy and a rosted turkey stuffed to its cut open rim with stuffing. Everymeat imaginable was placed on the table cooked in so many different ways. Vegtables gallor from corn on the cob, to pea soup, and cooked broklie. A magnificent fruit salad placed in the center and a loaf of fresh bread. Cheeses from swiss to amarican, salads covered in blue dressing to pasta smothered in tomato sauce. It was deffenetly a meal to best all meals.

"Why have you set the table with so much food?" Inu Taisho asked Naraku as he followed his example in filling his plate. "There are only seven of us and only three hardy men!" Inu Taisho said glancing at Bankotsu and then back to Naraku. Bankotsu gave a small smile.

"Well dear Inu Taisho," Naraku said placing his napkin in his lap. "there are three and a half growing boys. Bankotsu is still at a young enough age to be some what considered a growing lad. ANd you and I will deffenetly eat our filla nd our fill is much, while my wife prefers to eat little. I belive i have set to little if we are to be able to feed all of us!"

Inu Taisho laughed at his friend, and brother in laws, response as his son's followed their fathers example and filled their plates to the top.

"Plus teh servants must eat tonight, and the rest of the contestants." Sesshomaru added.

"Don't worry about them," Naraku told him before swallowing a piece of medium rare stake. "they've all been prepared a meal worthy of each of them!"

"Yeah cuddly bunny! So just eat!" Koga said as he stuffed another piece of raw meat in to his mouth and was enjoying plesently enough that he didn't notice Sesshomaru glare at him.

The whole table laughed. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes again and set his napkin in his lap ellegantly and began to eat with all the manners of a properly raised gentalman. The only other one eating at the table with some restraint and politness, beside Sesshomaru, was Bankotsu.

He ate slowly though he looked like he was as hungry as a starved cow with every bite he took.

"So Bankotsu," Sesshomaru said trying to start a conversation since the other side of the table was in an uprore. Inu Yasha and Koga arguing as Inu Taisho and Naraku spoke of the demon world's corupt version of politics and Kikyo joined their conversation here and there and also joined in Inu Yasha's and Koga's to get them to stop trying to kill each other with their forks or chopsticks, depending on what they were eating at the moment. "You never did answer my brother's question. What is your sisters name?"

Bankotsu smiled.

"And why would a mighty demon such as yourself care to know?"

Sesshomaru gently set a peace of well done pork on his tongue and chewed refraining himself.

"I was currious to know." he finally said as he placed another peace of the well done stake gingerly on his tongue.

"You have an odd way of trying to begin a conversation. Any way I'm quite happy to hear that my little sister has caught the eyes of such a strong and well known family. Even in the mortal world the feats and tailes of your family, well at least in my village, are you all spoken of."

Sesshomaru didn't show any response to what he had said but in his head he wondered with an unquenchable curiosity as to what his village was like and how it could be in a time bending space and time.

"So how old are you?" Bankotsu asked as he rested his head on his hands his elbows on the table now.

"18." came Sesshomarus simple quaint response as he continued eating his meal.

"Huh, I thought you were older than me! Is that in demon years? Or mortal years?"

"...118." Sesshomaru said as he continued his meal.

"Thats pretty old! Well I guess if you were a mortal that would be. Any way I'm only 23 years old."

Sesshomaru glanced at him before continuing his meal.

"...did I ask?"

Bankotsu just blinked at him before siting back in his chair and picking up his fork again.

"You didn't but I thought you were trying to strike up a conversation."

"...I was." Sesshomaru said as he finished the last of his well done stake.

"Do you ever say a sentance with more than three words?" Bankotsu said wonderingly as he blew on his steaming pork chop peace on his fork before biting in to it.

Sesshomaru knowing Bankotsu had probably asked this as a retorical question did not answer. As Bankotsu had indeed expected him not to.

"You demons are lucky not having to wait for food to cool before eating it and living for so long!"

"I guess we are! But some would also call it a curse!"

Bankotsu looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I guess that can be true too. I mean having such savage strength, living and watching others die, not feeling as much as we humans do, but I bet you've all never known anything else so msot demons I've meat don't think of it as a curse but gloat on the fact that their a demo." Bankotsu became serious for a minute as silence engulfed there conversation and Sesshomaru continued his meal un shaken by this at all. Bankotsu returned his elbows on the table and rested his head on his hands again. "But anyway from what I've heard of your politics, they aren't very fair in the human sence. I find it hard to comprehend why it's how it is. From what i know of it it sounds like its basacly those that are the strongest of the strong are your leaders."

"That is true!" Sesshomaru said as he wiped the corner of his mouth with the white linen napkin that had been siting on his lap and set it beside his now empty plate. "Are politics are not the best in the world and are completely differetn from those of mortals." Sesshomaru picked up his glase of a light whine, his father allowed this on special ocasions and whine didn't have as strong of an affect on 18 year old demons. "In the mortal realm the people have more of a say in most countries by geting to vote and extend who they wish to win. Hear in the demon world anyone who wants to and is strong enought to take the place as our leader can. Usually the one who takes it though does have a sence of leadership and strong influence over others."

Bankotsu found it odd that Sesshomaru seemed to agree with all this, but then again he was a demon.

"They're all using mind tricks though! At least most of them do!" Bankotsu pointed out.

"No acctualy most of them don't!"

"I thought all demons only thought of wanting stuff for them selves! I mean no offence by this to any of you I'm just saying that most demons that have ever been involved in your politics have that in mind."

"That can be true for some!" Sesshomaru admited "But demons who want for them selves, taht selfishness, can drive them to do good things with our economy!"

Bankotsu tried to interupt hear but got cut off as Sesshomaru continued.

"Such as Kaiten the first demon to bring most demon kind together. This was in the age where demons were begining to go extinct because of exersist and such other high spiritual people such as pristesses and monks. He brought us together under his own selfish wants to make sure his blood line continued. He took the demons he could find and slowly took over and became the head of all the demons, to mortals this may look like a type of gang, but to us this is the begining of our politic system. After that it was decided who could win would be the ones to rule. Kaiten ruled for 800 years keeping everything in cheek and creating our whole legal system from law one to law 82. Then he retired, there are specific laws for this too where a demon who has been serving so long if he is still undefeated can retire. He surved and retired undefeated and then disapeared off where no one knew where he went. He was old for even a demon and for all we know he is most likely dead."

By this point Inu Taisho and Naraku had quited there conversation to listen to Sesshomaru. Inu Yasha and Koga still went at it oblivious to the whole thing.

"But since he's a demon we can't know for sure since he didn't have very many enemies after he retired. Then there's also the thought that demons kill for fun. Yes I admit some of us do do this but when Kaiten brought us together he obolished that by making us go in to hiding among humans so that we wouldn't go completely extinct. Some demons didn't like this for the mixed breading and some had issues with always walking and eating the food of their old prey. Thsoe demons, it's probablly save to say, went extinct. Some demons conquered the mixed breading by keeping the breading to only people who they knew to be demons with strong spiritual auroras. My family being one of the such until my generation." Sesshomaru glared at his father. "BUt the murders did subside there still are a few out breaks but usually our legal system deals with those criminals so that we aren't found out. If, and only if they get to out of hand. Thats how mass murdereds in your worlds are never caught and suddenly the murders stop. We are also unkown to most of the world and the few that do know of us usually forget because they can't handle it, or are such mortals as yourself. Otheres are needed to be killed, are left for crazy, start an acult or become fiction writers."

Bankotsu stared at him not understanding most of what he had just said but managed to give a little nod and smile.

"You seem to know politics well. Well at least your politics."

"I know the mortals politics well enough to get by and demon politics are just easy once you've read them. For me they were at least!"

"Interesting you debate well! But a strong part of a good debate is understanding the openets opinion and listening to it."

"I know and I understand your opinion. I acctualy probably agree with your legal system, to a degree, more than our own!"

Bankotsu was a bit suprised to hear this as much as he was to hear Sesshomaru rant about Demon politics. He faultered for a moment before adding

"I liked how you ended that with about us mortals though! I wasn't expecting that kinda of ending to such a...political debate?"

Sesshomaru couldn't help it as a small smile crossed his lips for a moment at Bankotsu's faultering for words. But that moment was long enough for Bankotsu to catch it.

Bankotsu smiled now. As he looked tourds Naraku for a second their eyes meat.

_'I like this kid!' _Bankotsu's face read.

Naraku raised his glase and smiled.

_'I'm glad!'_ seemed to be his response as he then drank deeply from his glase.

Bankotsu returned his blue eyes to Sesshomaru's golden ones.

"You still haven't told me her name!" Sesshomaru said as the two men left politics behind and Bankotsu finished his meal.

Bankotsu just smiled.

--

AN: I'm terribly sorry for my slowness I don't want to complain about personal matters that have stopped me from writing, but persanol matters are no excuse! But I have been going through some writers blocks so please stick with me! I'm sorry again! I am absolutely terrible sorry! Sorry If I changed anything that wasn't like that before! It's been a while! Hehe:D I will try to re-read and start writing faster as soon as June is over. Sorry I'm not very good or knowing of politics so the demon politic system isn't complete at the moment and could have some errors i am however reasearching it so i can write them all out in a short one shot or two shot story.


End file.
